


Gloves

by jizzicus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9904316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jizzicus/pseuds/jizzicus
Summary: Noctis finds a pair of Ignis's gloves and decides to keep them for reasons.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eris/gifts).



Noctis had found them just lying out on the counter. A stack of dishes, washed and organized in the drying rack, explained why Ignis's gloves had been set to the side and forgotten. Noctis picked them up, turning them over in his hand.

"No, they're not here," he said in to the phone pressed to his ear. "Maybe you left them in your car."

"I don't think so," said Ignis's voice over the line. Calm, as usual, but frustrated. "Is it alright if I come back over and look for them?"

Noctis quietly scoffed. "I'm too tired. Do it tomorrow."

"Very well. Good night then."

Noctis pocketed his phone, feeling a slight thrill from the white lie he'd told. Gloves in hand, he thought of how many times he'd thought of Ignis touching him with them. They were clean, a detail that didn't surprise him as much as he felt it should. The leather was soft and cool as he slipped one on, then the next. With fingers splayed, he held his hands out to get a good look at them. On his hands they were slightly too big, and the vents in the knuckles came away from his pale skin and made him feel like a child trying on his father's boots. For the most part, there was nothing special about them, he thought. They were almost a nuisance, the way they dulled the sensation of touch when he ran his fingers along the couch or through his hair.

He swallowed a lump caught in his throat. So that's what it would feel like to have Ignis's hand on his head. He touched at his neck, finding the way the leather slipped easily against his skin erotic in its own right. A dozen different fantasies began to swim through his head. Ignis there, closer than he'd ever allowed him to be, his hands gently exploring Noctis's body the way Noctis wished he would. As he entered his bedroom he didn't even bother with the light or his clothes, just slipping under the large billowy comforter and letting his nerves settle. There was a hand on his stomach, his hand, but not like usual. Everything was a new discovery, every inch of his chest was traced with a gloved finger as he slipped under his shirt and felt himself up. His eyes shut in the darkness, it was easy to pretend it was someone else, the person he'd found himself spending more and more time with. The man he had begun to think about on lonely nights like this. There was that touch at his neck again and it sent shivers down his spine. Leather traced his bottom lip and he could feel himself getting hard.

Fingers dipped down and weaved between the buttons of his pants, popping them one at a time before venturing inside. There was a brief moment where he thought he should stop, but it was gone without consideration as soon as he felt a glove brush against his thigh. His body got greedy and the slow build-up turned into an overwhelming need for more as he kicked off his pants and slipped off his underwear with no further hesitations. Guilt bubbled up as he took his cock in hand, but it felt so good that he wouldn't stop for anything. This is how it would feel if Ignis did it, he thought, as he stroked and massaged himself beneath the sheets. His other hand touched at his neck then his body as he worked himself into a frenzy, each stroke growing faster as his cock throbbed with want. Alone in his apartment, the sounds of his moans grew louder. As a gloved hand covered his mouth to keep him quiet, he felt himself grow overwhelmed and come, his entire body tensing up as a few thin strands fell to his stomach. He was satisfied. For now.

Noctis slipped off the gloves and tossed them aside. What would he do? There was no way he could return them, or take them to be cleaned. In the end, he wiped them off as best he could and stashed them under his mattress for another day. His secret would be safe there.

 

It was two weeks later when Noctis asked to meet Ignis, and presented him with a small gift bag. Inside, a new pair of gloves, identical to the pair Ignis had lost.

"These are exactly the same brand and size. I'm surprised, Noctis, I didn't think you paid that close attention."

"Well, these are to make up for the pair that went missing. I hope they fit."

Ignis smiled, slipping them on one at a time. "Perfectly."


End file.
